Lending a helping hand
by NessaReads
Summary: Greg Sanders is tired and feeling unwell, when he didn't come for work, 2 CSI went to his house. Greg wasn't moving, both of them tried to take him to the hospital, when a call lead them into an accident, they ended up waking in nowhere and Greg got worst
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CSI is the property of CBS**

Preveiw:Greg is always tired and feeling unwell, when he didn't come for work, 2 CSI went to his house. Greg wasn't moving, both of them tried to take him to the hospital, when a call lead them into an accident, they ended up waking in nowhere and Greg's condition is getting worst

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"Hey! Warrick,"

Warrick stopped, scanned the paperwork for the last time before tuning his head just in time for Nick to approach. "Hey man,"

"Anything new?"

"Well, Grissom called, he and Brass are interrogating Sean Lewis," he continued walking and Nick followed.

"Think he's our guy?"

"They seems certain about it, I'm pretty sure as well, evidence says it all," Warrick holds up the file, after re-reading the contents, everything fits. "I'm _pretty darn_ sure it's him,"

Nick chuckled, "He'll probably try and deny it,"

"Ah… he better not," Warrick entered the break-room, Nick behind him sat down on the counter chair watching as he pour some coffee out of the espresso.

"You know coffee can actually kill us," Nick stated, starting a random topic.

"Doesn't matter, we're practically zombie," taking a sip, he placed the file on the counter, they stayed up all night to solve this case, he glance at his watch, 12 noon and he still hadn't got any sleep.

"Isn't it ironic, how we need coffee to help us with our work, finding criminals and all that when the coffee itself is slowly killing us,"

Warrick stared at Nick and smiled, "Ho-kay Dr Stokes, but maybe Mr. Sanders there need some of the poison,"

Nick turned his head, Greg was with them in the room, sleeping on the one-seat sofa, head tilted to his left shoulder, arms folded, legs on the coffee table, he looked weary and Nick knows they only got less than eight hours before the next shift start, and that is if Sean Lewis didn't try to waste more of their time.

Nick turned his head back to Warrick, "Do you think we should wake him up?"

Warrick feels sorry for Greg, the youngest CSI looked exhausted, in fact he noticed he has been tired even before they started the case, at least the rest of the team came in fresh and ready.

"I don't know," was the reply, he didn't want to interrupt his sleep, but it's better to let him rest home before the next shift start. "He needs rest,"

"Yeah," stated Nick, "He needs those," Nick looked back at Greg, there's no word from Grissom yet but they can handle the rest, and Greg could use the full eight hours of rest away from work.

Nick was about to wake him up when Catherine Willows walks into the room.

"WE'RE DONE!"

Both Nick and Warrick was startled, Greg didn't seem to move.

Catherine looked at both of them before realizing Greg was there "Oh… sorry," she smiled and felt silly.

The three of them smiled and laugh a bit, not too loud to disturb Greg.

Catherine looked at Greg, same like Nick and Warrick, she thought Greg looked weary and he should be home resting "Grissom said the guy pleaded guilty,"

"Great! Just about time," Warrick took another sip of coffee and sat down.

"You guys can go home if you want, I'll take care of the paperwork,"

"Thanks Cath," Warrick gave a smile to Catherine and turn his head to Greg. "We'll need to wake him up, he looks awful,"

Catherine turns her attention to Greg, she walked up to him and the _"mother"_ side comes out of her, "Greg, sweetie wake up," she gently stroke his hair and felt his warmth.

Greg jolts his head by the touch, slowly his eyes open and a familiar room comes into sight.

Catherine sat next to him by the arm-rest of the sofa as he watched Greg wakes up, both his hands to his face as he tries to clear his mind.

"You okay?" asked Nick.

Greg sat up and slowly pulls his legs down from the table. "Eh…"

"Honey, the case is done, get some rest," Catherine looked at Greg, concerned, "You should go home and get some sleep,"

Greg, having a slight headache and feeling drained didn't argue, "Thanks," he smiled weakly, he slowly got up and gave both Nick and Warrick the "bye" hand signal.

Nick smiled back, glad that Greg doesn't have to stay when he's already tired.

"Bye man," said Warrick.

"Just come back here by eight," Catherine reminded him.

"Sure thing Cath," and Greg went out the door, somehow he felt something was missing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I don't expect to see any review anytime soon since I'm new! Story is not that exciting yet, but I hope I'll get to finish this story, so if you're reading R&R and hopefully I'll write more chapters


	2. Chapter 2

Posting another chapter :D

This one is kinda Greg's POV and it's a bit shorter than the last one. I hope my story won't confuse you guys, this is my first time writing and so far everything is going well. *I think

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Greg can hear someone calling his name, he knows that voice. Greg was sure someone is talking nearby but he can't quite make out the words. He tried to look around but there were no lights, darkness surrounds him as he tried to move.

_Hello…Is anybody there?_

Greg doesn't know where he is or how he even got there but there is not a slightest fear coming out of him. He doesn't know where he is, he doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know anything that is happening right now and yet he is not worried.

He stopped for awhile, trying to listen to any movement. _Nothing!_

Is he alone in here?

But then he felt something that brought him back to his reality. Slowly, he opens his eyes and a familiar room comes into sight.

_I was dreaming_, he thought immediately.

Catherine was sitting next to him, looking concern. Placing both his hand over his face, he started to stroke his forehead as if the pain that is throbbing him would leave.

"You okay?" asked Nick who clearly saw something was bothering him.

He was feeling lightheaded and tried to sit up, realized both his legs are on the coffee table, he lowers them down slowly before a sharp pain strikes his head. "Eh…" _what was that about? _He thought.

"Honey, the case is done, get some rest," Catherine said still with her concern look on her face.

_Case? _He thought confused, _what case?_

Catherine saw the look on Greg's face, this makes her even more concern than she already is. "You should go home and get some sleep,"

It took him a while before he recalled they were up all night solving a homicide murder in the suburb. He found evidence and was sure the Sean guy was the murderer.

He was feeling so tired that he went to the break-room for a coffee break. But then he didn't feel like it, so he sat down on the couch and thought about what happened the night before, _why can't I remember anything from last night?_

Too anxious about it, he tried to relax, and relax he did, fallen asleep on the couch without coffee to stop him from his slumber.

Wanting to get out and head home, he smiled to Catherine. "Thanks," he got up, the sharp pain strikes again for standing too fast. He didn't want to show them, so he tries to hold back the pain, raising his hand to both Nick and Warrick to say "bye" before anything unnecessary slip out of his mouth.

"Bye man," he heard Warrick said. Both he and Nick smiled as he walked out the door.

"Just come back here by eight," Catherine reminded him.

"Sure thing Cath," and Greg went out the door, something is bothering him when he got out, but he was too eager to get away from his friend's sight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh and if anyone saw any errors that annoys you in any way, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me. I'm eager to improve my English and writing skills but I wouldn't know what I did wrong because I'm the one writing, please R&R. Thankies 8)

CrystallineSolid - somehow I feel that you'll be seeing another grammatical error XD lol..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- CSI is not mine, its CBS. You should be glad, I'd probably turned it into the lamest TV show ever(but with more Greg 8D) Just a quick chappie, posting the other one after this, and big thankies to Amna for your help.

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

Along the way to the exit Greg met Grissom and Brass, who were most probably going to meet up with the rest of the team.

"You look awful," was what he got from Brass.

"Yeah. Thanks Brass,"

Grissom heard what Brass said and looked at Greg. He was studying Greg as if he was inspecting him. Then he looked him in the eye. Feeling nervous Greg looked down.

"You should go home and get some rest Greg," Grissom gave him a gentle smile, trying to be nice.

Tired of going over this again, he smiled back "Yeah." That was what he was going to do, but it would be night already if people kept on stopping him and telling him that.

Grissom seemed to detect his thoughts, "Just get enough sleep and I'll call you when you're needed, you can come tonight but I'd rather you stay home and come back fresh,"

Just then, the pain in Greg's head became more intense. He wanted to lay down on the floor right that instance but nodded instead.

With that, both Brass and Grissom walked away and Greg went down straight to his vehicle down in the parking lot. He'd been having headaches on and off lately. Some nights he couldn't even sleep because of it.

He got in to his car, opened his bag that he left next to his seat, took out some tablets and swallowed it down. Realized that it was the last of them, he sighed heavily, _I'm gonna need to stop by the store_, he thought.

As he rested his head on the steering wheel, he felt the impact of the medicine and the pain started to fade. He waited a little longer before he started the engine and drove off.

Not far away, someone was watching him. Taking note of his every move from the moment he got out of the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Ah… Thanks for reading everyone, wonder what I'll do to Greg. X)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- CSI is not mine, or else they'd be using crappy English X) Another chapter, I'm not really sure about this one, wasn't planning on doing it at first but well… read on… X)

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

"That'd be two dollar and forty,"

Greg took out his wallet and paid for the pills. He felt okay at the moment, but he wanted to make sure that when the pain did come back, he'd have something to block it with.

"Here you go sir," the cashier handed Greg his change and a plastic bag containing the medicine he'd just bought.

Greg didn't like the idea of taking the pills without any prescription, but he thought he didn't need to see a doctor about it because he was sure he's just getting headache from lack of sleep or from working too much.

He was on his way back to his car when all of a sudden a man turned the corner and knocked him off the ground.

"Argh…!" Greg groaned, he had sprained his right ankle. Greg's attacker took advantage of the situation and with swift motion as he grabbed Greg's wallet and rushed back to the corner and down into the alley.

"Shit!" Greg immediately got up and tried to chase the guy. His ankle strongly refused and he fell down on his knee. _Double shit!_

Quickly, he grabbed a stone nearby and threw it at the man.

"Yes!"

The man fell flat on his stomach as the stone smacked hard on his back. "Whoa…"

Greg couldn't believe his luck, he was about to bring his gun out but the man was getting up to his feet. "Oh no, you don't!"

Greg pulled a trigger and the man ducked. It didn't hit him, but Greg didn't intend for it to.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Frightened, the man stayed on the ground. Greg slowly walked over him slightly limping, with a victorious look on his face.

"You got lucky," mocked the man as Greg took back what was rightfully his.

"Don't insult me," Greg glared at the man, "That's not luck, that is skill," Greg smiled at his word, he remembered when he had almost the same conversation like that with Catherine before.

"What are you gonna do now huh!" dared the man.

Greg sighed, "Get outta here," He wasn't in the mood, his headache seemed to be coming back. All he wanted was rest. "Now!"

The man was a bit puzzled. He thought Greg was going to send him to the police. _Who cares_, he thought, and without wasting another moment, he quickly got up and ran.

Greg noticed how stupid he was and sighed as he realized that he shouldn't have done that. He walked back to his car, slowly and carefully so as not to apply too much pressure to his ankle. But what he didn't notice was that he was still being watched and followed. The same person that watched him walked out to the parking lot, lurking in the shadows, away from Greg's sight.

Suddenly it clicked to him, _oh no!_ Greg pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-For the pills, I hope the price is not too high or maybe too cheap, just put a random number in there. Ah… being nice to the stranger I see, wonder what he's up to. X) Well… actually I do know what'll happen, XD …and Amna…oh well, you could probably guess.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Posting another chapter, apologies for writing the past 2 chapter too short (and probably this too), this was supposed to be with chapter 4 but I was going to add another scene, unfortunately I didn't manage to do so today (went out with my mom) Disclaimer as always, CSI is not mine.

_**CHAPTER 5**_

"Stokes,"

"Hey Nick!"

"Greg, man aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Nick looked at his watch, worried that he still hadn't rested. "Look, you don't have to worry about the case we-"

"No, not that," Greg cut in. "I forgot that I left my home key back in the break room,"

"Oh…"

"I was gonna make coffee last night, dozed off instead-"

"Yeah you did," Nick grinned. "Ha ha..." Greg went silent, somehow Nick sensed that Greg was making the _"shut up" _look on his face. He stopped laughing and with a straight voice he asked, "And?"

Greg definitely would've glared at Nick if he was with him that moment. "-and" he continued, "I placed the key somewhere near the espresso machine," Now that he thought of it, he wondered why he did that. "-while I got out to get some water,"

"Okay," Nick was nodding as if Greg was in front of him.

"But I decided I didn't feel like it and sat down on the couch instead-"

"-You fell asleep and forgot your key," Nick grinned. "Alright I'll keep it safe for you,"

Glad that Nick understood, Greg smiled. "Yeah,"

"You'll come and take it back later okay?"

Greg wasn't sure to tell Nick that Grissom wants him to take the night off, but he decided that he might probably go to work. "Sure, thanks Nick," He was about to say good-bye, but he wanted to ask Nick a question that he was sure he knew the answer. "Nick, the Sean guy, he..." Greg asked anyway, "He's our guy right?"

Nick sighed, "I told you Greg, you don't need to worry about the case-"

"Just wondering Nick,"

"Yeah," Nick confirmed, "You heard Cath, if it's not him then we'd probably be busy right now," he stated. "Including you, but now that we got him, she even told us that we can go home,"

"But you're not going home," said Greg. He wondered if he was the only one that was not staying.

"No," Nick said simply.

"No?"

"Yeah no," repeated Nick.

Greg was a bit confused, _no he's going or no he's staying,_ "Huh?"

It took a second for Nick to understand the situation, "Oh sorry, no I'm staying,"

"You're not tired?"

"Greg now _c'mon, _you _will_ go to rest, don't try making any long_ unnecessary_ conversation with me right now," Nick emphasized "I came in this morning, so I'm still good"

"How 'bout the rest? They-"

"Warrick went home to catch up with his sleep," Nick paused, "And '_you'_ should too,"

"Fine! Whatevo"

Nick grinned "Okay then Greggo, get some rest,"

"I will, bye Nick,"

"Bye Greg,"

They both hung up. Greg felt stupid for not realizing that _'his own key'_ was not with him earlier. _Man! No wonder I felt something was missing back then._ Of course Greg trusted Nick, and he didn't have to worry. _Good thing I have a spare one_, he thought.

Greg almost reached his car, when suddenly out of nowhere, someone jumped him and smacked him straight at the back of his head.

He didn't feel any pain as darkness greet him and he passed out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Again, apologies for posting a short chapter, things don't always work out as planned. So hoping the next chapter would be longer. No worries, Greg will be fine…for now…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Disclaimer as usual, as promised, another chapter and look, like I said this chapter will be longer than usual.

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Lana stood still as she watched Greg made his way to his car and swallowed some pills. She didn't know what he took but was sure something was bothering him as he rests his head on the steering wheel. She glanced at her watch and looked back at her passenger's seat. Everything was set. Eyes set to Greg, she watched while he began to relax.

Moments later she saw Greg's car brought to live and with no delay she did the same thing. Greg drove out of the parking lot towards the exit and without any hesitation Lana followed him, making sure she kept her distance.

Greg seemed to careless about his surroundings, he didn't even noticed when an SUV had been following him for the past 10 minutes. Lana on the other hand was aware that she was as if invisible to him, but she was smart not to let that be a reason for her to drove near him.

Moments later Lana had to slowed down and further her distance with Greg. They arrived at what almost look like a forgotten area. It was a quiet place, almost looked as if no one lives there. But she was proved wrong, there were a few cars parked outside the building and it's most likely that the resident was still out working at whatever job they have. But Greg continued on driving.

Not long after they arrived, Greg parked his car near a store which sat next to the building. She thought the place was dull. She didn't want to take a risk and went in the store with him. Instead, she stayed in her car and studied Greg.

Greg only stopped there to restock his pills, so Lana didn't really have to wait long for him to be on his way back to his car. It didn't happen of course, she saw Greg on the ground as the thief grabbed his wallet, and she immediately got out of the car.

She heard gunshot and was relieved to see that it was Greg himself that triggered it. Slowly and carefully she made her way down to the alley where both Greg and the thief were. She hid herself behind a load of boxes that was stacked nearby, with shadow to help her from being seen.

She watched as Greg took back his wallet then yelled at the man to leave, and noticed the sprained leg as he himself head back to the direction where he first came. He was moving slow, slightly limping and she was about to grab that opportunity but was glad she didn't.

"Hey Nick!"

Greg had called Nick, someone she didn't really want to think of at that moment. Her head was set fully to Greg, and she's determined not to be distracted.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what she did. She was half listening to Greg's conversation, something about coffee and key. Half her mind going through her options, there could be so many options, so many to pick from but from where she stands, Greg was her only choice.

"You're not tired?"

These words brought her back from her thoughts. _What! _

For a moment she thought Greg was directing it to her. If it was, she would've been shocked; it would mean that Greg knew, saw her and that she just blew the whole thing up. Still, she answered it _–Of course! _She then started ranting to herself, to her thoughts with all that she had to go through in her life.

When she saw that Greg almost reached his car, she thought it was too late to go back to hers. Without wasting another time, she looked around, searching for anything that might help.

A stack of wood laid on the ground, _Good enough! _– She thought, she grabbed one and made her way silently behind Greg.

Greg with his sprained leg was an advantage to her, he was walking at a snail's pace and when Lana was sure she was close enough, she smacked him at the back of his head. The wood that she choose was not too thick, but enough to put Greg out with her effort.

Greg slumped on the ground; Lana stood still and looked at him before she realized that people might see them. She searched him for his car key and found it on his right pocket. Oddly, it was the only key that she found.

She unlocked the doors and started the engine, and quickly she lifted Greg up and positioned him at the passenger's seat.

"I don't know who you are Greg," she began to talk, "But you are the one that will change everything,"

Lana went back to her car; the stolen car, she got it a few days ago but she didn't need it anymore. When she got all her stuff, she went back to Greg.

"Greg," she called, there were no respond from him.

Greg was placed in a sitting position, slightly bleeding from the attack. Lana just stared at him. Part of her wanted him to talk with her; the other wanted to get this over with.

She agreed with the other one, she opened her bag and pulled out a case. Glanced back at Greg making sure he was still before she pulled out a syringe out of the box.

"Greg, you better pray and hope this goes well for us," she took off the lid and without any hesitation; she thrust the needle into him and slowly pushed the syringe to release the content.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara was heading for Grissom's office only to find that he was not in the room. She was about to leave and almost bumped into Catherine at the doorway.

"Oh," Catherine managed to stop her track, she wasn't looking and so did Sara she thought. "Sorry Sara,"

"That's alright," Sara saw Catherine was trying to peek into the room, she was slightly annoyed. "He's not there,"

Catherine gave her a small grin, her eyes still in the room. She wanted to make sure, not that she didn't trust Sara, but she was a bit anxious and she has a habit of needing to see with her own eyes to confirm. "Where is he?"

Sara shrugged, "I don't know, that's why I need you to move Cath, so I can find him,"

Catherine realized she was blocking her way; she stepped back and let Sara out of the door.

Both of them had an idea where he might be, so they ended up walking together.

"So what's up?" Sara asked, but Catherine seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and she didn't hear her. "Cath you alright?"

"What.. Oh nothing?" She was telling the truth, she was only worried about Greg, it's almost nine and he's not there yet. Only worried, so it's nothing, it's not like he couldn't take care of himself, but he didn't answer her call and she was starting to get worried.

"Hey Cath snap out of it,"

Catherine looked up at her, confused.

"Yeah right, nothing," Sara chuckled.

The pair entered the break room, Nick, Warrick and Grissom looked up as they did.

"Hello ladies," Nick grinned. Both Sara and Catherine smiled back, but they ignored him.

"Ouch!" teased Warrick. "Man you need to work more on your charm,"

"What?" Nick turned his head to Warrick, "Like you're any better than me, look man, I know you're just jealous,"

"Yeah," Warrick nodded, Nick surprised that he did, and so did the rest. "Especially that hot chick that was on a date with you the other night,"

Nick confused, he didn't remember any girl, "What chick? I don't remember asking anyone out; I don't think I met anyone the past few weeks,"

"Exactly!" claimed Warrick. Nick glared at him, but he and the rest was laughing, and he couldn't resist it and he eventually gave a chuckle.

A moment later Grissom got a call and they fell silence as his face turned serious. They all looked at him, unsure of what to expect, but they can sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as Grissom turned to face them, he out of the rest felt that they should be worried.

"What makes you think we have a problem?" Grissom asked.

"I dunno, you tell us,"

Grissom didn't answer him; all he did was stood there and glanced at them every now and then.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he looked back at them and sighed heavily, "But…"

_**TBC**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Sorry, I had to stop, I need to wake up early tomorrow. Thanks for reading 8D now I need to figure out what happens next, which two other CSI should I pick?.....hm.. hope you enjoyed it


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Disclaimer as always, CSI not mine! Updated another chapter! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy this one, because I'm sure what you thought was gonna happen DIDN'T even come close to what you're about to read. LOL

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as Grissom turned to face them, he out of the rest felt that they should be worried.

"What makes you think we have a problem?" Grissom asked.

"I dunno, you tell us,"

Grissom didn't answer him; all he did was stood there and glanced at them every now and then.

"I don't know how to tell you this," he looked back at them and sighed heavily, "But…" he took a deep breath before he continued, "I ordered us some pizza earlier, and the delivery guy are waiting down at the entrance now. But I left my wallet and I was wondering if you guys can…" he stopped, embarrassed to finish his sentence, he can feel all four of them watching him intently.

"Whoa!" Warrick looked at him, his mouth half open, both shocked and amused. "Well, didn't expect that," When he realized his mouth was open, he immediately closed them; "You ordered pizza?"

Grissom turned his head to Warrick, "Why would you expect anything to happen?" Then he turned to Nick, about to say the same thing before it struck him what Warrick just said, "Now, why wouldn't I order pizza?"

"Maybe because you're Grissom," Sara suggested, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it never crossed my mind that Grissom would order pizza for us," stated Warrick, and he started to chuckle.

Grissom gave a smile, "Well… it's food, we are human, we eat to live," he stated, "and in our case, _work_," he emphasized on the last word.

Both Catherine and Nick was confounded, they really thought something was wrong. Not that they want something to happen, they were relieved, but not quiet relieve since they can't put a finger on what was bothering them.

"Then…" they all turned to Nick, "why so serious?" Nick asked Grissom.

"Was I?" said Grissom. He grinned when Nick nodded. "Well I was thinking,"

Nick sighed, _of course! _He thought, _it's Grissom, he's just being him._ He gave a smile, maybe he's thinking too much.

"So…" Grissom said awkwardly, they turned their attention back to him. "The guy is still waiting,"

They all laughed, Catherine took out her money before the rest even got to reach their pocket. She handed it to Grissom who gave an awkward smile before accepting it.

"I got it," she assured the rest, and they placed their wallet back into their pocket. "Now go get that pizza," Warrick burst into laughter when she said it. The others shook their heads and beamed, leaving Grissom with his cheek turning red.

"On second thought," Grissom said, "Warrick's right, I don't order pizza, and that's why he's gonna go down and get it,"

Now it was Grissom turn, he laughed quietly to himself as he watched the reaction on Warrick's face, his laughter immediately stopped, replaced with a serious look.

"What! Why me?" he wailed.

"Well you don't really have a choice, I'm the boss,"

"What does pizza has anything to do with work?"

"None actually," Grissom grinned, "But you just laughed at me," he said amused. "Now, pizza or another extra shift?"

"Fine!" Warrick stood up; Grissom gave him the money, he was obviously joking but he let Warrick went out the door, rather Warrick than him, he thought.

"Oh! I forgot, Grissom," voiced Catherine abruptly as she remembered the reason she wanted to see him, "Do you know where Greg is? I can't find him; he's supposed to be here like an hour ago,"

Nick looked up from reading the newspaper as the topic was brought up. He was searching for Greg too, his home key safely in his pocket, he was expecting Greg to come to him for it.

Grissom glanced at the clock on the wall, and nodded, "Yeah, he's probably still sleeping, I told him to take the night off,"

Sara turned her head to Catherine, and then to Grissom "Why? What's wrong with him?" she asked. She just realized she hadn't seen Greg since last night.

"Nothing is wrong with him Sara," Grissom convinced her, "He was just tired, don't want him to work in his state,"

"Well, we're all tired Grissom," Sara said.

Grissom saw the look on Sara's face, as if stating he was playing favorites, "Yes, that's true, but he looked as if he hadn't sleep in years. Something was bothering him, I talked to him earlier, thought he was gonna pass out any second,"

Grissom's words only made the rest more worried, but he assured them he was probably sleeping, _safe and sound._

Catherine smiled, she felt relieved, "I tried calling him, no answer," she giggled. "Didn't know Greg is a heavy sleeper," she thought that was the reason why he didn't answer, and as odd as it might sound knowing your friend didn't answer your calls, she tried to think that Greg is sleeping and resting. "Okay then, I'm heading down for awhile, just make sure you guys leave some for me,"

Grissom gave her a puzzled look, Catherine saw him. She used her hands, and tried imitating a person eating pizza, making him more perplexed.

"Pizza Gil, I paid for it, I know you're hungry but don't be such a meanie and leave me with nothing but my empty wallet and tummy," she teased. Grissom gave her another awkward smile, feeling embarrassed. "I was joking," she said as she headed out the door, leaving Sara, Nick and Grissom in an uncomfortable silence.

However, Nick and Sara weren't convinced. Nick just talked to Greg a few hours ago, so he must have had his cell phone with him. He saw how Greg reacted to a single touch earlier, and that alone easily woke him up. But then, he doesn't really know his college that well to confirm it. _Maybe he really is sleeping_, he thought.

Sara on the other hand had her own reasons to be worried. The fact that she hadn't seen him was one of the reasons, even though it was irrational to think of it that way. Another would be because, _can it really be?_ She thought. _Why do I feel like I miss him? _She shook her head, _well that's crazy_. The other reason, she was just concerned, for no reason she was feeling worried.

While Nick and Sara were lost in their thoughts, Grissom was feeling the awkward silence between them. Since neither of them was talking, he decided to go back to his office.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my office," he was about to leave the room when Sara stopped her.

"Wait," Sara reached out and handed him the case file. She almost forgot the reason she wanted to meet him. "It wasn't murder," she said as Grissom read the contents. "We managed to track down the Vic's hiding place, and she left a note,"

Grissom gave her a look, Nick was listening intently.

"She listed quiet a number of ways to kill herself, planning on having a suicide," Sara stated and sighed, why would anyone even consider ending their own life she never knew.

"So it was a suicide?" asked Grissom.

"Well, it was supposed to," she saw the look on Grissom's face and continued, "She was planning to drown herself you see, she circled it on her note, but instead, she slipped and her head smacked hard on a somehow pointed rock that basically produced a great pressure that caused her death,"

Grissom nodded, "Good," he said, glad that another case was done. "Now get some rest," he told them, and then he went out the room and back to his office.

But neither Nick nor Sara was thinking of going home, when Catherine brought the topic up, Nick was starting to feel a bit uneasy. Greg would have told him if he had wanted to stay home, he still has his key. Sara noticed Grissom used _'probably' still sleeping- _sounded as if he himself wasn't so sure. If Greg had wanted to stay home, he would at least call Grissom…

_**TBC**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Okay first of all I'm sorry about the pizza talking part if you hated it lol, it's just Nick and Grissom was being over dramatic. I will update soon, because I know how much people are looking forward to torture our Greg X)

Second, I would like to say **thank you** for the reviews and favs, believe me, reading it was the one that kept me going. I know it's not much, but knowing at least someone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, made me happy.

**Nobody's love**- Haha, yeah! She's a girl, I hope that's not disappointing. Lol

Lastly, I'm struggling a bit on whether or not I should put Greg with a better relationship from any of the CSIs, So **yes**, I'm considering a second character. But **NO** I'm not thinking 'romance' Because I think it might play an important part later, not directly but it'll build up, just want to know your opinion if you have any.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Again, I do not own CSI! Okay, another chapter. It's the longest chapter so far, my computer is acting weird, so I'm writing as much as I can while it's still working.

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Sara had done her report, so she practically had nothing to do at that moment. But she didn't want to go home just yet. She almost forgot that Nick was still in the room with her when he sighed.

"Nick, was Greg that bad?" she asked suddenly.

Nick nodded slightly, he was thinking of something, planning to do something. But he was not sure if it would do any good, what if he was just thinking too much, like what he just did earlier. They were silent for a few minutes, but neither of them noticed it. Both were back to their thoughts that were feeding them alive. Then Nick decided to go for it.

"Hey Sara, I'm gonna go for awhile," he stood up, and Sara looked up.

She realized she would be alone now that Nick was leaving, "Where are you heading?"

Nick hesitated for a minute, he wasn't sure if he should tell her. He was afraid that she might get mad at him. "I um…. I'm gonna go and check on…emm… Greg," he didn't told her the whole truth, yes he wanted to check on Greg, but he has his home key, and he was thinking of using it instead.

"I'll come too," Sara responded. She didn't realize it came out of her mouth but now that it did, she waited for Nick to answer.

Nick didn't want to let her down, so he nodded and both of them headed for the parking lot. Nick was driving, so Sara sat next to him in the car.

"What if he's not home?" asked Sara. They had been on the road for a few minutes, and none of them turned the radio on, so there was nothing to distract them from their thoughts. _Is Greg okay? What's wrong with him? Will he be mad if we came? _All these went to her mind.

"Well then he should be worried, Grissom wants him to go home not go play, so he better be sleeping,"

Sara gave a weak smile, she knew _Greg_ loves to play but she also knew that he loves his job just as much. _Greg_ wouldn't skip work to do such thing. Then, she beamed, and thought how much _Greg_ loves his music, even though it's dreadful and she wondered when someone are bound to die from bleeding out their ears. _Greg's_ music was symbolic of his totally wild and wacky personality! And then _he_ loves his coffee, stashed somewhere from being used by the others; she giggled even thinking about it.

Her thoughts of what Greg loves were then on what she loves of Greg. _She_ loves his sandy-brown hair, with his crazy different looks every now and then. _She_ loves his jokes; he just didn't know how to stop, even if it was inappropriate at times. Her smile was broadened; _she _loves how he can't seem to stop talking, especially when Grissom was around.

It was a good thing that Nick was driving, or else he would've thought that she was crazy, smiling all by herself. Her worries were drowned for a while as she thought some more of Greg's wackiness, until she reached the point where she wondered how he was doing.

She tried calling his house, no answer; she tried his cell phone hoping he would pick up then. She heard a click, "Hello?" Nick was listening closely but was only disappointed when Sara shrugged as there was no respond from the other line.

"If he was sleeping, then we would be disturbing him won't we?" Sara asked again, she can't seem to stop worrying. She wanted to see Greg, but she didn't want to wake him up just to do that, that is if he was sleeping, what if something happened? She shook her head, _Stop it! It's not like he's been missing! _

Nick glanced at Sara, then eyes back on the road; she was worried just like him. He had to tell her, "Emm… yes," he heard Sara sighed. "But you see, I have his key,"

Sara turned to Nick, confused, why would he has Greg's key? _Are they-?_ She thought for a second, _No! No! It couldn't be…_

Nick felt her eyes on him, "He called me earlier today; he left it back in the break room. _Wanted me to keep it_,"

Sara thought the last sentence gave her heart a thump. She turned her head back outside the window, _they are…_ she thought, disappointed.

"I expected him to come-"

Sara was half listening, she didn't care what Nick has to say anymore. She felt a bit upset and moody somehow, she wondered how long they had been together.

"-said himself that he was gonna get it back tonight,"

Sara almost missed what he said, "What?" she asked.

"Well you don't expect me to keep it forever now would you?" Sara shrugged as a respond, which he found odd, "It's not like I'm his girlfriend," he stated.

"You're not?"

Nick was a bit surprised, "What!" he glanced at Sara, "No!"

Sara felt like smiling, but that would be too obvious, so she tried asking Nick some more questions. _Just to make sure – _she thought.

"Of course not, you're a man," she tried making it sounded as she wanted it to be. She thought Nick didn't catch up when he didn't respond to her.

"Sara, I'm not his boyfriend if that's what you're trying to say," he was irritated that she would even thought about it.

"Why not? You guys really get along with each other well,"

"Yes, and so am I with Warrick," he noted. He thought about what he said, _that didn't sound right._

"So, Warrick huh?"

"Now what just a minute!"

Sara giggled, relieved at the same time. "Okay then,"

"I know where this is going," Sara stopped, she felt a bit guilty, "Okay fine! I may not have the best charm to get girls, but I'm busy, you know that," Nick didn't like the conversation, "But don't accuse me of trying to get to Greg or Warrick just because they're my friends that I can actually talk to and trust," bitterness seeping through his voice.

Sara bit her lip, "I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean it that way," _not at first_- she thought. But she really were sorry, she didn't know what had gotten into her. "I was rude,"

Nick slowed down as they reached their destination, "That's alright, you're just tired," and he stopped the car outside Greg's house. "Now really, don't worry about it," he assured Sara. "Right now, I'm more concerned about Greg,"

They both turned to look at Greg's house. Nick remembered the last time he was there, along with Warrick. They were having games over at his house. From what he remembered, it was simple and yet cozy with the garage situated at the right side of the house like any other typical housing.

"Let's go," he told Sara, which she agreed and the pair got out of the vehicle.

Nick parked directly facing the front door; therefore they just walked straight to it. He knocked a few times on the door, no answer came. He walked to his right and peeked at the garage, Greg's car was there so he went back to Sara who tried another attempt to knock.

Nick glanced at his watch, almost ten and it was starting to rain. No lights came from the house, but the only window they could see was the kitchen area. "Greg could be in his bedroom," he stated, he pulled Greg's key and looked at Sara for confirmation. She nodded and so he started to unlock the front door.

They entered as the door opens, the kitchen and dining area to their left facing the living area, Greg's room ahead of them. Nick switched open the lights having been there once, while Sara just stood still and studied the area. _The garage is here_, she thought as she turned to her right. She walked a few steps ahead, towards Greg's room, but she stopped as she saw another room to her right.

"Bathroom," Nick stated as he saw her stopped. She nodded and he watched while she made her way to check it.

Sara opened the door and switched on the lights, _-no Greg_. The bathroom looks as if it had never been used; towels folded neatly undisturbed, toothpaste still in its package, no dirty cloths anywhere. She figured Greg must've had another bathroom in his room. She walked back to Nick, he figured he wasn't there. Now they were outside Greg's door, the only room left uncheck.

They were unsure whether to go in or leave, since they can see faint lights from his room, it's clear that he was home. _Sleeping most likely, they should've known._ Sara told Nick that they might as well visit him since they already broke into his house and got that far. Nick was hesitant but he can't argue, he himself was the one who wanted to come here with the plans.

Sara knocked on the door, not surprised there were no respond. She opened it and entered the room, Nick behind her. The room was simple, bed in the middle, bookshelves on the left, another bathroom on the right, just like any other room, except for Greg who was lying on the bed, sleeping- _and so they thought._

"Greg?" Sara sat down on the edge of the bed. Greg was awake, but it seems as if he was barely opening his eyes. "How are you doing?" she could hear him breath, _he must've been really tired, she thought._

Nick stood next to the bed, he smiled when he looked at him, "Hey, sorry I had to use your key," he was expecting Greg to respond, he was clearly awake but he didn't. He thought he was mad and tried to ignore them, but he saw that all he did since they came in was nothing; he reached out to feel his forehead, "Sara! He's burning up,"

Sara tried to look at them; it was a bit dark in the room, the bedside lamp was the only source of light. Nick ordered her to switch on the lights, which she did immediately.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Nick held Greg in a sitting position, Greg was starting to trembled, his breathing was becoming deeper and Nick can feel the heat emitted by his body. A film of sweat was forming on Greg's forehead.

Greg didn't respond, it was as if he was lifeless, he can't make his muscle to move, and Nick's hold was the only thing that supported him. "He's having trouble breathing," Nick was trying to comfort him; his eyes were fixed to Greg, waiting for him to respond, making sure he's alright.

Sara turned to Greg who had firmly closed his eyes and was now gasping for breath, "Nick we need to get him to the hospital,"

Nick nodded, he put an arm around Greg's waist and placed Greg's arm over his own shoulder. She came along to help but Nick insisted that he got it. Greg grimaced as he was being heaved to stand.

Sara was pulling the sheets aside from getting in their ways and was shocked when she saw a deep cut running down the _calf_ of his leg. "Nick!" she gasped, "He's bleeding!"

He immediately turned to where she indicated. The foot of the bed was stained with a lot of blood. He looked down to the back of Greg's leg and was stunned when he saw it, didn't know that Greg was pleading him to stop, he can't handle his own weight.

"Nick! He's bleeding, he can't walk!" Sara yelled. Even though Greg didn't say a word, she can read his face. Nick was still holding him up, balancing him as he stands. He was panicking, and so was Sara.

_**TBC**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- I would like to remind you that the last time we saw Greg, he was with Lana. But how did he go back to his home? X)

**Nobody's Love- **Thanks, lol Yes I think you're right. I might consider it.

**Zuenira Azure- **Stop poking me! XP And Yay! Really? X) I sure hope so, but I'm still having trouble at certain part sometimes. You know, this is weird! I'm still not used to your name! X)

**Farrahmack-** Yeah! Who shot Sherlock! X) Of course, but I haven't watch taxi yet.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

Greg couldn't handle it, he whimpered as the pain started to build up by the second. He was feeble, Sara was talking to him, wanted him to stay with them while Nick lifted him up. He just wanted to sleep, tried telling them to leave him alone but it was too much effort to talk.

Nick carried him out of the room and Sara opened the front door to let them out before she grabbed a towel that she saw earlier in the bathroom. It was still raining. Greg was nearly unconscious but because of the rain, it shocked him back into existence. Soaking wet, his body started shaking despite the fact that his body temperature was running high.

Sara walked back towards the car as fast as she could and helped Nick when he laid Greg at the passenger's seat. She decided she wanted to stay at the back to keep an eye on Greg, Nick didn't argue, he got into the driver's seat and starts the engine while Sara walked around to get into the other side. There was little room for her as Greg took most of the space, she got in and carefully propped up Greg's head on her lap.

"Stay with us Greg," Sara convinced him, he was pale and still shaking. Gently, she opened his shirt and wrapped him with the towel. "Come on now; don't scare us like this,"

Nick was driving as fast as he could; he glanced at the mirror view and barely saw any car. Greg's area was a very quiet place making him doubt if was going the right way. He was about to ask Sara but they were both startled when they heard the ringing noise.

It took her awhile to realize it was her cell phone, she looked at her caller ID and saw the concern look on Nick, "Its Catherine," she told him, he nodded and concentrated back to his driving.

"Sara where are you?" came from the other line.

She almost forgot about the rest, she wanted them to know but how can she? Even she herself can't seem to believe what was happening. "Catherine I'm-"

"Is Nick with you?"

"Yes, he's driving,"

"Okay then, what do you guys want? Warrick can't seem to stop himself away from the pizza,"

Sara gave a weak smile as she heard Warrick denied it from the background. She wasn't in the mood to joke with them, but she knew they would be worried if they were here. "It's okay, look Cath," she took a deep breath and looked back at Greg, his breathing was slightly easier now but he still looked awful.

Catherine sensed the tone in Sara's voice "Is everything alright?" Warrick hunched forward from the counter with another slice of pizza in his hand, Catherine put a finger to her lips indicating he should stop talking. She shrugged as Warrick mouthed 'what'.

"We're on our way to the hospital now," Sara continued, Nick glanced back; he was obviously listening intently the whole time, but pretended to be concentrating on the road.

"Why? What happened?" Catherine was getting concern, she was about to ask Sara all the questions that were flying to her mind but knew it was best to let her explain.

"No nothing happened, I'm fine-" she stated. She didn't want it to sound bad, she didn't want them to worry, so she tried making it sound normal and not lying at the same time. "-Nick's fine, it's Greg,"

Catherine gasped, "Why? What happened?" she asked again, she can't think of anything else to say. She was overreacting, "What's wrong with him? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure, but he's fine now we're on our way to the hospital so don't worry,"

"He called you?"

"No, Nick and I stopped by his house, he didn't look good," Greg coughed as if trying to demonstrate the situation, "Cath I'll call you later alright, don't worry we'll take care of him,"

Catherine heard the cough, it was dry and it gave her a sudden chill. "Alright then," but Sara already hung up.

"Hold up buddy, we'll get you there soon," said Nick. He wished to comfort Greg, his cough didn't stop and it pained him to listen to it.

Sara held Greg in a sitting position just like Nick did earlier, hoping it would stop the coughing. When it did, she rested him next to her, his head on her shoulder. "Keep breathing now Greg-" she told him, "slow and steady,"

Greg tried to push Sara away; he didn't want to trouble her but found he couldn't move his arm. He could only do as were told; he tried to keep his breathing steady. It was so hard to breath, he was burning up.

Nick sighed in relieve as he saw Greg calmed down. "We'll be there soon," he said, it almost sound as if he was assuring himself more than to his friend, now he needs to calm down.

He was turning round a corner when another phone call startled them. Sara immediately answered; she was slightly annoyed knowing who her caller might be. "Cath, don't worry he's fine now. I told you-"

"Hello-"

Sara stopped, she didn't recognize the voice. "Hello?" she replied, "Who is this?"

The call was ended before she could ask any further. She shrugged as Nick gave her the concern look for the second time. She didn't bother to put her cell back to her pocket, she still expected Catherine to check on them, and so she just grabs hold of it.

"How is he?" Nick asked as Sara was checking on Greg's pulse.

She gave him a small smile in respond. "It's weak, but better compared to earlier,"

Nick nodded, but he was still anxious. "Umm... Sara," he said suddenly.

Sara looked up, the road was dark. The streets lamp was shutting down one after the other. "What just happened?" she asked.

Nick tried to slow down; the rain came down heavily, splattering against the windshield. Visibility was low without the street lights; he was only able to see a few feet in front of the hood. "I don't know," he said as he attempted to step on the break, it didn't work.

"Nick! Slow down," she said nervously.

"I can't, the breaks aren't working," he stated, trying to stay calm.

"What?" Sara saw Nick wasn't joking, "Try again," she instructed, up ahead she could see another turn.

Nick pumped the brakes several times and harder at every attempt hoping that it would kick in. "I'm trying Sara,"

Sara was about to call for help but instead, someone called her. She was too concern to care who it was, her eyes were locked on the corner up ahead. Quickly she answered it, "Hello, we have a situation-"but she was cut off.

"The house is safe, stay inside,"

Sara didn't notice that it was the same caller earlier; she figured the person might have called the wrong number but still, she asked for help, and only stopped when she heard Greg's name being mentioned.

"Take care of Greg," said the caller.

The call ended, Sara was bewildered. Then she looked at the caller ID, 'SANDERS' she was stunned, it didn't make any sense. She looked at Greg, "Greg?"

When Sara called out his name, Nick thought something had happen and quickly he turned to look at Greg. Sara didn't realize that she did and screamed when she realized that they were about to crash.

Nick tried his best to turn around the corner, the car screech at the sudden change but it was too late.

_**TBC**_

A/N- Okay… the last bit, I have to admit, I am not fully satisfied. I changed the word every now and then, re-read and re-reading it again just to make sure it sounds right. But I'm still not sure, I just hope I didn't confuse you guys too much.

And thank you for the reviews, keep them coming, its fuel for my writing X) and also it will help me know what you guys want. So, will update soon, but the problem is with my computer. Sometimes I can't seem to type anything down, it acts on its own and I'm planning to get it check.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I mentioned earlier I was considering a second character, yes that's true but I was NOT thinking of doing any romance stuff. I was thinking more of a special bond, so really sorry for the misunderstanding. But I warn you, I can get overboard sometimes, which I think I already did, hehe..

Another warning, I took all day thinking on how to write this chapter, and I was a bit tired and didn't really go through every bit of it. So there might be some mistakes but I hope it won't be that bad.

Disclaimer as usual!

_**CHAPTER 10**_

Wet, Greg can feel the rain showering on his bare skin. Cold, he can feel it as the water on the ground gathered around him. Dark, he can't see anything when he opened his eyes. Greg coughed when the water entered his mouth. He tried to study his surrounding, but his head was heavy, the only thing that he did was move his eyes.

He lay on the ground, and blinked his eyes several times trying to adjust to his environment. It was late night; he can see the moon reflected on the puddle of water. It took him awhile before he can move his muscle. He pushed his hands on the ground to bring him in a standing position but his right leg felt sore. He can only balance himself with his other leg.

Greg managed to stand after a few fail attempts, putting most of his weight to his left leg. He looked around. He was somewhere inside a forest and he can see clearly he was not alone. Walking was a challenge to him; the first step brought him back down to the ground. Greg didn't give up, he reached for the nearest branch scattered on the ground, put his weight to it and heave himself up.

Sara lay a few feet away from him, a few feet that felt like miles. He was like an old man, unable to walk without the help of his cane. He didn't appear to be concerned about it too much. Winced every now and then when it ached, but he continued to walk until he reached his destination. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"S-Sara?" he said through gritted teeth. He was freezing, someone had removed his shirt. He didn't remember who, but he can't even remember what happened. Let alone why they were there.

Greg slowly crouched down to her, he let out a sigh of relieve when he saw that she was breathing. "Sara?"

Sara moved her head when Greg brushed her hair, "5 more minutes," she groaned.

Greg laughed but ended up coughing.

"Greg?" Sara opened her eyes, awoken by the noise. She sat up and put her hand to his back "You alright?"

Greg nodded, "I'll leave you with your beauty sleep," he tried giving her a smile but instead another cough came. "Sorry," he said hoarsely.

Sara didn't find it amusing; she was too worried to have a joke. She looked around her, "Um… Greg? Why are we here?"

Greg was about to ask her the same question, "I was expecting you would answer that,"

Sara was puzzled; she stood up a bit too fast that she had to stay still to shake her dizziness off, that and the fact that she really had no idea what happened. She cleared her hair off her face and walked a few steps before she realized that Greg was not following. "You're not coming?"

Greg shrugged, "Kinda need some help," he indicated to his leg.

Sara turned to look at him, "Oh, sorry," she gasped. Quickly she went back to Greg, "What happened to your leg?" She crouched next to him, his right leg was wrapped neatly with a strap of cloth, she didn't notice it earlier but she can see blood stained on it.

Greg thought about it, "I-"he looked up at Sara and opened his mouth to explain, but he can't, he didn't know how he was injured. "I don't… know…" he almost felt like crying. He really can't remember what happened, and his effort to walk earlier had caused his wound to bleed, resulting pain that he rather not show to his friend.

Sara tried to comfort him, tried to explain that everything would be alright, but she can't. It would be a lie, to her and Greg. "Well… as much as I want to know what the hell is happening right now, I think we should get some shelter," She looked up, rain splashing down her face, "The rain isn't much but don't think it'll stop soon," she smiled at him.

"Yeah," Greg nodded. He completely forgot about the rain, his trembling had gone slightly but he was starting to feel the opposite. Heat.

"Come on now," Sara tried to help Greg up but he refused.

"No, I'll stay,"

Sara shook her head, she was about to argue but Greg convinced her he would just slow her down.

"Slow me down? You're with me," she tried to bring him up again but stopped when she heard him whimpered. "I'm sorry,"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself," he assured her. "You go search the area first,"

"But-"

"Please,"

Sara was hesitant to leave Greg alone, the fact that neither of them know how they got there was already a sign for them to stay together. But she nodded, stood up and walked blindly ahead. When Greg saw her disappear among the trees, he let out a cry of pain.

Sara heard him and she immediately went back to check on him.

"F-fine!" he bit his lip, trying to hold it in. "-Go!" he said as Sara walked back towards him.

Sara gave him a weak smile, "Well I would since you don't want me here-"

"No I don't mean it that way, it's just-"

"Shut up Greg, let me finish," she teased.

Greg blushed; he actually didn't want to be left alone. But he was just not thinking straight, and he knew it's best if he stayed. "What!" he snapped.

Sara chuckled, "Boy you're so cranky,"

Greg glared at her, _'Who wouldn't be when they have a bad leg?'_ But he was in no mood to argue.

"Sorry," Sara said nervously.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Greg looked away from her. Somehow he can't seem to control his emotion. He was mad, mad for a lot of reasons, mad at his leg, mad at himself, his memory, everything.

"I think we should go now," she said suddenly.

Greg gave her a blank look. "Sara I told you-"

But Sara already put a hand to his waist and heaved him up. Greg didn't argue, the pain had kept his mouth shut and he can't deny he rather have someone accompany him. Slowly, Sara helped him walked back to where she went earlier. She would slow down when Greg stopped and after a few minutes, to Greg surprise, they were out on the road.

"Well, I expected to see more trees," he pointed out. He looked around, he saw a house across the street, and there were no street lights, he figured the area had been closed.

"I know," she agreed. "I was going to check the house, but I heard you cried out-"

"I did not," Greg denied, they both laughed, glad that they're out of the woods.

For another few minutes, they walked towards the house. Greg realized at that point, Sara was supporting almost his entire weight. Despite the rain, he was starting to sweat.

"I guess we're lucky you didn't go the other way around," Greg stated. "You could've gone deeper into the forest; someone could've gone lost in there,"

"Yeah, someone could've gone lost" said Sara. She looked up when they reached the house, "The house is safe, and we should stay,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick opened his eyes and closed them immediately when the water went into it. He used his hand to shield the rain but groan when he realized his arm was injured. He used his left arm and tried opening his eyes again. He can see the sky, rain was pouring down from it. There were no stars but the moon provided enough light.

It took him awhile before it all come rushing back to him. The crash!

He sat up immediately and studied his surroundings. "Sara!" he yelled, hoping she would respond. But there was no one there in the forest with him; he started panicking when he realized he was alone.

He stood up from the ground, and started to rummage the area. "Greg!" he yelled again, but still no respond. He took out his cell phone from his pocket, but it fell to the ground to pieces. Nick was frustrated as he crouched down to collect it; someone had tampered with his cell phone.

When he was sure all the parts are put back to his pocket, he stood up, deciding what to do next. He was in the middle of nowhere, the forest to be exact. But he continued to walk blindly ahead, it was not a decision he made, rather something he had to do. He can't just stand there; he had to find Sara, and Greg before something bad happens.

It was not more than ten minutes that Nick realized he had gone in circle. He identified the spot where he started, the puddle on the ground red, tainted by his own blood. He look at his arm, didn't notice the cut was still bleeding. He sighed, ripped his shirt and tied it around the wound.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he realized he was starting to feel hopeless. He can't believe what was happening, it was too much to handle alone, and for all he knows he could be dreaming. But it was so real that there was no chance for him to escape the reality.

_I can't give up! I have to stay strong! _

Nick decided to search the area again, calling out to Greg and Sara every now and then, hoping his voice would reach them. But a few moments later, he stopped when he heard a gunshot nearby.

_Oh please! Please let them be alright!_

"Greg!" he continued on moving, "Sara!"

He was starting to sprint, trying to locate where the noise came from. But he didn't go far, someone was with him now. He was not alone.

"Hold it right there!"

Nick tried to turn to the man who spoke but a shotgun was pointed at him.

"I said hold it!"

Nick stayed, and waited until he was confronted.

"What's your name boy?"

Nick flinched as the man brought the shotgun to his temple, "Nick," he breathed, "Nick Stokes,"

"Nick huh…" he looked at him, "Don't tell me you're lost now…"

_**TBC**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Ah, I just remembered I have a math test tomorrow, shesh. I'm starting to hate math, used to be my favorite subject.

Now, to shortened things out, Sara can't seem to recall her visit to Greg's house, and I made Greg all cranky X) I have my reasons, and Nick is separated?

Quick **R2R**

**LoveYou-** Ah… I won't promise you that, *Evil grin* -Uh update!

**Nobody's Love- **Why thank you! :D Well I'm sure you can guess who the caller is, one thing for sure it's not Greg, he's with Sara. XD

**Happyharper13- **Don't worry, I made it clear already about it X) and thank you, I can't wait what happens next myself, still waiting for it to be type down.


End file.
